


Sin Within the Nightmare Court

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [13]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Jayen Cordyline, Baron of the Nightmare Court, the Knight of Smoke, returns from his mission with news of Mordremoth. When he finds that his squire, Zvezda Heartwood, has as much of a soft spot for him as he does for her, there is no sense in standing on ceremony.





	Sin Within the Nightmare Court

**Author's Note:**

> Characters mentioned in Part 9 of the Caledon Retreat Smut Collection, 'Across the Sands For You'.

Zvezda had a lot of time to think on the way back home. Her journey into the desert with her knight, Jayen Cordyline, had been a pyrrhic victory at best. Together they had confirmed the presence of an entity that could enslave a sylvari, and they were duty-bound to bring that knowledge back to the Court. But they hadn’t reached the jungle properly, instead being ambushed in the Silver Wastes, ‘rescued’ by their own deluded kin and a surly norn huntress. Said party now escorted them under guard back to the Grove to be handed over to the Wardens, and it didn’t help Zvezda one bit that one of her captors was her ex.

Candra had spoken to her. She staged the suicide mission for Zvezda’s own health, after all, and the aftermath proved oddly calm. She’d always wondered if leaving Candra for the Court was the right choice, always left with the doubt that maybe she should have left her convictions for love. Though they didn’t speak long it was a chance to say their final pieces, right any wrongs they had, ideological differences notwithstanding. It almost felt good for Zvezda. It felt like moving on.

The inevitable betrayal hung heavy in the air as the party walked through the Brisban Wildlands. An expert tracker, the norn Aurelia and her bear companion glanced around nervously as they sensed out the predators that had been stalking them for a while. Weapons were calmly drawn not thirty seconds before the Nightmare Court made themselves known. The recovery was almost lazy; the Courtiers outnumbered the wounded Sylvari almost four to one and barely a sentence was traded in confrontation. Aurelia and the Sylvari huddled defensively and Zvezda and Jayen walked off to join their compatriots. Zvezda looked back one last time to catch Candra’s eye and tried to discern some meaning in her frown. Betrayal? Frustration? A wasted effort? It was hard to tell, and just like that, they were back in Twilight Arbor.

Jayen’s other squires were waiting for them near his lodge. Knight Cordyline was technically a Baron in the Nightmare Court for his innovative efforts to convert the Soundless and many other contributions. However he eschewed the luxuries afforded to the title to maintain the home he was gifted upon becoming a knight as it was, so he said, more suited to a man of action.

He lived in a thin two-story house deep in the Arbor, complete with cramped arming chamber. The upper floor was dominated by a bedroom-cum-trophy room, and the dining room downstairs was served by menials who lived with the squires in a dormitory over the path. Metres of earthy ground separated him from his servants, but for all his power and influence, they may as well have been worlds apart.

Which is why Zvezda found it profoundly unsettling to find herself in the bedchamber. Cadell, an ambitious viper of a man, helped her prize Jayen’s damaged armour off. The mail around his calf was punctured and the shinplate was badly dented, a testament to the power of the Mordrem hounds. Jayen seemed not to notice them out of sheer spite, and curtly dismissed any concern Cadell offered. Instead he demanded that Cadell have the bath filled immediately and dismiss himself promptly.

“Not you, Heartwood,” Jayen said as she made to follow Cadell downstairs. Commands from the Knight of Smoke always made her shudder. Jayen’s voice was higher than one would expect, but had a fierce scratchy quality that reminded her of an angry wildcat.

“My lord?” she asked. He led them downstairs and into the arming chamber. The room was cramped and smelled of oil and dusty water.

“Remove these torn vestments,” he said. He turned his back to her and she realised her hands were shaking. This was usually a job for two people, and she was painfully aware that her fingers were fumbling to undo the knots on his arming jacket. “Your business with the Candra woman is done?”

The question cut through the silence like a blade. Zvezda stammered. “Um, yes.”

“But you expected more from her? A fight, perhaps?”

“An argument at the least,” she admitted. Jayen grunted.

“I will expect you to cease your distractions from now on then, Heartwood. Your hesitance to broach the topic in the past is a clear sign of weakness to your fellow squires and aspirants, weakness that they will take advantage of should the opportunity arise.”

“Yes Lord Cordyline, I understand.” Silence lingered. He expected more. “It was good to see her. I feel like it is done with. You will be seeing a greater effort from me in the coming weeks, I promise that.”

He turned to her. In the gloomy half-light, his blue skin turned midnight black, but his red eyes glinted like angry pink gems. Zvezda’s heart sank. “I hope I will see many things from you, Zvezda. Do you intend to leave me looking like a peon in this tattered gambeson or will you finish your task and remove it?”

The usage of her first name stunned her for a moment, but as she tried to hide the fact she was standing on her toes to unhook the padded jacket from over Jayen’s shoulders, she realised what he had said. Did he mean a promotion? A chance to take part in a more important ritual?

Did he mean something else?

The final concept hit her as Jayen discarded his trousers and left them in a heap, walking nude past her and out into his dining hall. She mentally slapped herself. Of course he didn’t. He was a knight, and she his squire. He did sound a bit more… familiar…

What if…

“Leave the rags there Heartwood, one of the menials will handle it,” Jayan called as he walked up the stairs. She hung the gambeson up and followed him up the stairs, catching glares from her fellow squires and menials as they waited for her to pass with pots of hot water.

Jayen busied himself at a vanity, starting the first draft of his report for the higher-ups in the Court whilst the bath was filled. “You will attend me,” he said matter-of-factly.

Ten minutes later and Jayen let out the softest growl as he stepped into the wooden tub in the corner of his room. He submerged his bulky frame into the almost-boiling water and lounged for a moment before waving. Arms splayed across the oval rim, he relaxed as Zvezda cautiously began to scrub his shoulders with a soapy cloth.

She washed her knight in silence for a time, listening to him hum contemplatively as he mulled over the details of their expedition.

“Is it not a vile thought,” he began slowly, “that there are forces both powerful and sinister that seek to dominate us? In the grand scheme of history, our kind has barely taken its first steps, and yet two powers battle to determine who might hold our leashes. One a relic of a dead man and a war-beast, the other a nefarious growth that leeches at our very core.”

“Couldn’t you say the same of the Court’s structure?” asked Zvezda quietly. “We have a hierarchy, its got control and power in it.”

“‘Might one say’”, he corrected her. He wasn’t unkind to Zvezda per se, but it was clear that the Knight of Smoke demanded the best of his retinue. Particularly of her. “True. The chain of command must have its underlings. But we are here to serve a common purpose. We give ourselves willingly to the Nightmare and the cruel realities it shows us. It is a far cry from the naive dogma of Ventari’s Tablet, where our deluded kin have their freedom stripped from them. This elder dragon, Mordremoth, it is a new form of troubling. It isn’t the condescending lack of faith in the Sylvari that exists at the heart of the Pale Tree’s beliefs. She seeds self-doubt in us whilst believing she does well by us, but this Mordremoth subverts and overpowers us in equal measure. It is a hammer-blow to a crippled opponent-”

“Whilst the Pale Mother is like a poisoned drink,” Zvezda interjected. It was so exciting, and scary, when Jayen spoke so poetically. It made her believe in the cause all over again. The stiff bark of his cheeks came into view as he turned his head slowly to regard her from the corner of his eye. The ridgid over-plates gave him the impression of a constant scowl.

“Well put,” he conceded. “This isn’t the stuff of a military report, clearly. But every Courtier must have within them the mental capacity to appreciate the philosophies at the organisation’s core. Some serve above, some serve below, but we are all here because we see through the lie. Do you understand, Zvezda?”

Her name again. “Y-Yes. It is a matter of choice. I had thought as much, but…” Jayen was standing. He was an average height, as Sylvari went, but standing in the tub of tepid water and Zvezda’s less-than-prodigious height made him quite a sight. His pale red eyes were staring down into her, and they didn’t waver as he stepped from the tub.

He inches away from her, so close she could smell the moisture and disinfectants from the water, the natural warm earthy smell of his body. Had she said something wrong? Her jaw was slack, so she just stared with wide eyes back at him.

“And you, Zvezda?” he asked softly. “What do you choose?” She tried to form a question, but it died in her throat as his worn hand came to rest on her bare upper arm. Lightning-fast realisation confirmed her gut instinct, and Jayen’s flags became very clear.

“Do not bow to power, Zvezda. You broke from the Pale Tree because you did not choose it, and you wield the same power of choice here. I will ask you again, do you choose this?” He gave her arm the faintest squeeze.

What was she supposed to say?!

“Yes,” she croaked. Jayen’s eyes narrowed.

“That is not the voice of a woman who knows what she wants. If you believe in what you are saying you wi-”

“Yes, I choose this,” she piped up defiantly. “I choose you, Cordyline.” She didn’t mean to tack that bit onto the end, but at least it softened the distrustful look in Jayen’s eye.

“That will do,” he said. “I am still your superior but I expect you to use my name when we have privacy.”

“Alright, I can try, Jayen.” The name came off of her tongue heavily. It felt unnatural to use such a familiar form with the man she’d served under, but his arms on her back and his lips sweeping to hers put her into the mindset very quickly.

It was all processing in her head so fast. Kissing someone she cared about was obviously nothing strange after Candra, but Jayen was so different in every way. Candra’s felt like they had a smile behind them and were always soft and considered when they were being intimate.

Jayen’s kiss was firm and sure. She had seen through his gruff exterior in their lengthy time together, and this was just a reflection of him as a whole; firm but not harsh, solid but not thuggish.

Zvezda threw away the doubt and stepped closer. Never one to just be kissed, she hung an arm on his shoulder and squeezed his bicep. She may just be a squire to an accomplished warrior, but that didn’t mean she was going to be led around the bedroom like a terrified virgin.

And Jayen noticed.

“Perhaps I underestimated you,” he mumbled into their kiss. His pulse was picking up and he searched for another kiss, but met a finger that stopped him dead.

“Then you better re-evaluate me, Jayen. I’ve chosen this, but it hasn’t escape my notice that you’ve chosen me. You could have half of the squires down their if showed some interest but I’m the one in your chambers. I’m not some hapless sapling new to love.”

Her jaw was almost shaking with the adrenaline of back-chatting her superior. How far did this new privilege go? It was hard to tell with him. He rolled his lips, a subconscious muscle twitch he got when he was thinking. No one but Zvezda knew he did it, and she’d learned to love it.

“No, you aren’t are you?” He bent and scooped her up with a sigh. She held on to his shoulders institually and nervously giggled when she realised she was being carried to the bed. “I shall have to remember that when proceeding.”

“Wait, is going this far a good idea?” she asked as he lay her gently on the newly laundered sheets.

“This is the Nightmare Court. Here we are free of the expectations we were taught. Here we are free to pursue our desires and ambitions as we see fit.”

“I didn’t realise I was an ‘ambition’ of the Knight of Smoke. How long has that been a fact?”

“Careful,” he said quietly as he set himself next to her. His lips were dangerously close to a smile when he cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Feeling suddenly defiant in the face of Jayen’s sudden advances, Zvezda took the lead.

She swung a leg over his waist and hauled herself on top of him, took his cheek in her hand and came at him from above, pressing the kiss from non-existent to passionate faster than Jayen had expected. He tried to push up, tried to assert his dominance again, but Zvezda wasn’t having it. She kept her assault up, her hand moving from his cheek to the shaved-smooth side of his head, the red stubble sharp against her fingertips.

“You could have moved to a knighthood with this level of initiative. Why do you decline?”

“Maybe I’ve got ambitions of my own,” she replied slyly. She began to unbutton her under-jacket. She tried a smile and hoped she looked appealing; she never was 100% confident in how she looked and she sometimes doubted Jayen would even like her if she tried. Her bright orange face was full around the chin and she quietly disliked her nose for being too small.

Jayen wasn’t complaining about any of that. In fact his domineering aura was receding somewhat as he watched her underdress. He ran his hands over her knees and crept them under her skirt. The feeling of his fingers exploring her thighs made her tingle and she made a big show of pulling her top off.

Jayen propped himself with one hand and pressed his palm to her breast. Like his kiss, Jayen’s touch was firm and confident but not brutish or intimidating. Zvezda’s chest rose and fell gently as the Knight of Smoke’s hand explored her chest and pinch her sides.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’d been looking forwards to this,” said Zvezda as she felt a stiffness growing underneath her.

“Of course. One doesn’t simply let a pleasant thought pass by,” replied Jayen without a hint of shyness. “But enough light touching. On your back Zvezda, if you please, I have a report to give soon.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise you were looking for a quick thing.” She couldn’t hide her disappointment. He looked her in the eye.

“Of course I’m not. I intend to treat you like a lady and show you what it means to love a Sylvari with all of your heart. I intend to begin such training for you now, despite my obligations to the Court. So if you would, with all haste climb off me so we might have sex all the sooner.”

Oh. Well he was always no-nonsense, thought Zvezda.

They rolled and Zvezda felt herself sink into the plush bed. The aristocracy sure enjoyed a level of comfort above and beyond the lot of the lower castes. Perhap she’d be staying in here more often… she didn’t hate the thought.

Jayen wasted no time in unbuttoning her skirt from the front and pulling it from underneath her. He threw it away casually and planted his strong, scratched arms either side of her. He took a kiss and broke away just as carelessly, his lips lapping at her neck and moving down to her collar bone. Her heart was thudding at the dialled-up attention and his secretly was too. There was so much supple orange flesh he didn’t know where the plant his teeth first.

“Not- Not down there,” Zvezda said. Jayen looked up questioningly. “I’m not clean after the march, I don’t want you to have t-”

“Fine,” he interrupted huskily, stopping his kisses short of her more intimate parts.

“But I-” Jayen looked up. Boy, that was an intense look. He really was into this. “I could do it for you… if you wanted.” Zvezda whined quietly as Jayen’s fingers teased her damp flower petals apart roughly, as if to ask if she was sure she wanted him to stop.

But she pulled herself out of it and sat up awkwardly, beckoning Jayen closer. He sat up on his knees and waited, his full stature made imposing again by the scenario. True enough, their species was moulded in the image of humans, but Jayen’s physiology only added to the impact of his holding the rank of Baron in the Nightmare Court. A human’s package would look like a simple tube of skin-tone flesh with an off-colour head. Jayen’s was as proudly different as his attitude might suggest; the shape was vaguely the same, minus the pronounced head, but the whole of the shaft was covered in waxy leaves. These leaves were adorned with spiky protrusions that made it look more like a weapon than a tool to make love with.

“Having second thoughts?” Jayen asked. There was a hint of humour to his voice, but she could tell there was a genuine offer in it. It struck her that this was the first time she’d ever been close to one of these in this sort of ‘context’.

“No,” she answered quickly. She wanted this, but it was still intimidating. She reached up and held it’s half-hard length for a moment, realising that the spines were flexible and smooth. She’d accidentally stumbled in on other Sylvari in the act, so she knew the basic mechanics. You just sort of… stroke it all the way along, right?

She moved her hand down to the base and felt the spines tickle her palm before going back up to the head. Yeah, this wasn’t so hard.

“You may want to add a little pressure, Zvezda,” mumbled Jayen. He squeezed her hand in his own, showing that it wasn’t going to fall off. “Try focusing towards the end. Yes, like that. Mmf. Better. Do not look so disheartened, finding your way around a lover is part of the experience.”

He kept saying stuff like that. How could he say it so casually, they’d only just shown interest in each other! Did he not appreciate the effect it was having on her? That cruel man…

Eager to show that her heart was in this, she locked her eyes up to his and opened her mouth. The moment stretched as she pressed her face forwards and waited for Jayen’s cock to meet her. She wondered if he knew he was starting to bite his lip.

They both jumped when the teal head met her lips. Jayen growled happily, but Zvezda panicked; this was a lot wider than it looked in her hand, how was it gonna fit in her mouth?! She stretched wide and hoped her teeth didn’t scratch him.

Jayen had quite a view. Despite her quiet demeanour, Heartwood was putting her all into this. She was clearly new to giving head to a male, but he recognised a virgin’s angry determination in her body language. Mouth straining to hold his head in her mouth, her tongue slapped at him clumsily. He was sure she’d get the hang of it one day, but… perhaps not today.

He pushed her away gently and leaned down to kiss away her apologies. They stayed in a gentle embrace whilst she cooled her embarrassment. She allowed herself to be eased back into the bed and shyly answered when he asked if she had any sensitive spots.

“You’re still thinking about her?” Jayen asked. “You feel like you’ve done something wrong by having a past before me?” She shrugged. “We are creatures of free will, Zvezda. History makes us stronger. Do not hide from it. You are mine here, now, in this present moment.” He licked the skin of her collar bone she had mentioned and sucked, making her mewl and tremble. “And if you will have me, I will be yours.”

“Of course I’ll have you,” she said quietly, passionate tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “But stop with this sort of talk for now. Just get on with it, I need to feel it, not just hear it. Just…”

“Just what?” Was it sadism that pressed him to ask the question, or concern?

“Just take me.” Jayen blinked. One second. Two second. Something inside of him broke from a chain he didn’t know existed. He cupped her cheek and rubbed her lips with his thumb. She kissed it, hesitantly parting her lips when he pressed suggestively.

The scarred bark felt invasive and strange in her mouth. This wasn’t anything she’d done before, there’d been no heavy dominance between her and Candra-

This isn’t Candra.

This is Jayen.

The thought hit her hard and grounded her thoroughly in the moment. This was a new romance, new sex, a new person, free from the complications she had before.

She knew what he wanted her to do and she felt an undeniable compulsion to do it. She closed her lips around the digit and sucked, tasting the bark and looking him dead in the eye. Jayen chest swelled and a sadistic smile pricked his lips. It wasn’t pleasure per se, she knew that much, but it was what he wanted nonetheless. He needed to see this sort of behaviour, and it thrilled her to show him.

Jayen pulled away and stuck his fingers in his own mouth. Without letting their eyes leave each other he roughly stuck his hand between her legs and stroked her clit. Her spit helped his thumb slide the length of her peachy bud and made her hiss. With only a probing nudge to warn her, Jayen’s finger pushed into her. It only took a couple of tries for him to build up a grinding rhythm and add a second finger; that part on her collar got her ready like nothing else.

She humped the air a little to get him to the right place, his wrist and her hips rising and falling in opposing rhythms to get her breathless. She pulled him down to her forcefully to kiss him again, but he strained to keep them light, just letting them touch before cutting away, making sure that it was all on his terms.

“I think I’m ready,” she whispered.

“You think?”

“Yeah, just hurry up get on with it.”

Jayen cultivated a strong sense of surety in his squires, and as such he wasn’t one to repeatedly ask for confirmation. He used his strong hands to press her legs this way and that until his arms were anchored beside her shoulders. His hips weighed on hers and she felt a warm unfamiliar weight press against her.

She reached between her legs and nudged the tip down. Jayen brought his hips back and followed her guidance, never breaking ferocious eye contact with her for a second as her chin trembled with nervous energy.

“J-Just take it slow, please,” she said. “Hah… Ah, it’s been a while.” Jayen stopped sliding in and gave the smallest hum of concern. A long pained groan whistled from her lips as he drew his whole length out, shifted his hips, and let himself glide deeper back in.

“Too much for you?” She latched her fingers around his shoulders and dragged him down onto her.

“Keep going,” she hissed.

“What are-”

“Keep going!” she urged. Her stomach had pitted from anticipation. She felt light headed at the sensation, and knew she sounded like she’d been horribly wounded when Jayen’s hips pulled away from hers and let the cold air tickle her, before he growled and almost slammed them back together. She felt every inch of him thrust into her, warm bark and tickling spines pressing into her with a controlled desperation that she could feel through the mass of tensing muscle she clung to.

“J-Jayen, this is amaz- ah! Amazing!” she moaned as he slowed and raised his head to catch his breath. “We shouldn’t have avoided this.”

“Agreed,” he panted. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled as he buried himself back inside the wet peach flesh, bottoming out with an uncontrolled groan of pleasure and grinding his leafy crotch against her. Her breath caught.

“Oh… Oh by- by the stars what are you doing? It doesn’t matter, keep doing it Jayen.” She raised her hips awkwardly and Jayen kept grinding. “That’s a really really good spot. Please keep doing that.”

Jayen leaned over her and snagged a pillow, stuffing it beneath her hips and forcing her to relax her weight on his lap. It was not the done thing in the Nightmare Court to dote on underlings, but it fulfilled the dominant alter-ego that had sprung loose in Jayen to see Zvezda like this; hips working furiously to grind his cock in her, eyes screwed tight shut as she rubbed her clit without any sign of embarrassment.

He worked into her rhythm, slowing down and speeding up without warning, keeping himself just slow enough that Zvezda would moan for him to co-operate, then show him an even better moan when he complied. When her arms and hips tired he took up the work in full, focused wholly on watching her breasts wobble with her ragged breaths, legs twitching at the stimulation.

“Oh shit I think I… I’m close Jayen I’m close.”

“Never hold back, Zvezda. Do it.” Their eyes met and he saw the reservation behind them. They were teetering on the edge of bliss, but she still had reservations. She needed steering, just a little.

He leaned over her waist and strained to kiss her deeply, biting her lip and pulling it until she winced. “Cum on me, Zvezda. I want to see you cum, now.” He rocked back on his heels and swung his hips back into the grind as passionately as he could managed. She gasped and writhed a little, mouth drawn painfully open.

“Oh- J- ShitJayenI’mgonnascream!”

He didn’t stop. She clamped a hand over her mouth whilst her legs went-bolt straight and crushed at his sides, stomach flexing and hips twitching. She screamed into her hand and gripped the bark of his wrist until it creaked. He was loath to admit his muscles burned in the worst places from this awkward grinding, but he rode out the pain to keep Zvezda in her bliss for a few moments more. He felt her insides spasm and tense around him with no small amount of satisfaction, and her knees squeezing his flanks like rider told him she was enjoying this from top to bottom.

As she came, a moment-long thought occurred to her; she must be right where he wanted her; impaled on a knight’s sword and helpless, making a fool of herself. That was frustrating alright, but it had to compare with an orgasm backed up by heady emotions and virgin excitement. Suffice to say, her orgasm took first place in her head.

When she finally came down and the pleasure turned to over-stimulation, she slapped at his wrist to calm him down. She let go of her mouth and panted.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” Jayen said. She just shook her head, unable to think clearly.

“A moment,” she asked. She looked like she needed it. Jayen rubbed her legs whilst she caught her breath, pulling out so to not make her ache whilst she recovered. It didn’t stop him bouncing his dick off of her clit once or twice, allowing himself a mischievous grin when she bared her teeth at him.

“It needn’t be a moment. This can be all, if this is all you can handle for the moment,” said Jayen. He sounded like a teacher again.

“My legs, Jayen. They’re not going to be much use I’m afraid, but I can keep going. Are you tired?” He shook his head. She pulled him down and kissed him. “Then sheathe your sword, Sir Knight.”

The beast in Jayen had calmed with Zvezda’s orgasm, but it raised its head again when his semi-hard dick sank back into Zvezda.

He was hers.

“I just have one request before you… finish?”

“Would you like me to be gentle?”

“No… Don’t worry about me. I don’t want you to be gentle. In fact...” She held his face in front of hers, wide eyes boring into his with fierce intensity. “Fuck me like you own me.”

And she was his.

Jayen’s bioluminescence flared with his shock, but his body ignored his taken-aback mind. He seized Zvezda’s legs beneath each knee and bent her legs over. She grunted as her knees almost touched her shoulders and her hands were rendered useless in this position. It was such a turn-on to see him like this, all desperate and dominant. He was grinding his cock against her slick lips, trying to will himself not to cum. She felt helpless, pressed into the bed and at his mercy. Her sex wasn’t hidden at all, vulnerable for him to… use? Did she like that?

… Yes. She wanted him to use her. Just for a bit.

He plunged himself back inside without apology and without her hips to slow him down, she felt his balls against her cheeks immediately. She felt so full it almost hurt. Jayen lost himself totally in the sensations, emotional and physical, as he held the moaning Zvezda down on his bed and rutted her as hard and fast as he pleased. It only added to the sensory bliss to know she wasn’t protesting.

“D-Deep!” she choked. He kept fucking when he leaned down, leaning on the bed and letting his shoulders keep her legs restrained well out of the way.

“You alright?” he said without stopping.

“G-Good.” It felt like nothing other to have Jayen going wild inside her like this. She couldn’t escape if she tried, not that she would ever want to. She felt like every moan, every grunt, every half-cry that they let out into the house was an act of rebellion against the Pale Tree, an act both depraved and pure.

For Jayen, it had felt like his orgasm had built painfully for minutes without start or end. He was harder than he’d been in… ever. Zvezda’s arms snaked without notice onto his hips. She halted his onslaught with the gentlest pull towards her, his body obeying and hilting before going totally still. The burning passion in his heart and the burning heat of Zvezda’s inside were far too much, and he gave himself over. His eyes rolled for a moment as his whole lower body shook. His face said he was in unbearable agony, but Zvezda could tell her fellow Courtier was almost overwhelmed with pleasure.

His cock twitched inside of her and she felt the strange sensation of his cum flowing into her, but she just kept crooning and stroking him. After almost ten drawn seconds, Jayen let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Zvezda took a lungful of air in as Jayen backed off and let her unfold to flop down beside her. He didn’t look like a proud knight anymore, but that was alright. She was sure she didn’t look like a knight in the making either. They were tired, and stayed just close enough to feel the other’s warm body nearby. They were them, and that was more than enough for now.

\--

They were playing cards in the servant barrack when they heard the noise. The newest initiate raised her head and turned fearfully to the door that led to the pathway between their lodgings and their knight’s home. Inside, their lone colleague's cries of pain carried out of the balcony window through their doorway. She could almost count the strikes, rhythmic in the dying of Heartwood’s choked and breathless cries.

“She’s getting closer to the Nightmare,” she said breathlessly, fear and curiosity plain in her face. The older servants shared nervous looks.

“You could say that,” Cadell mumbled.


End file.
